


And I know, I'll find deep inside me

by Oducchan



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È che le sue mani sono inadeguate. Grosse e sgraziate, inadatte per quel corpo sottile e flessuoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I know, I'll find deep inside me

And I know, I'll find deep inside me

 

 

And I know, I'll find deep inside me   


 

È che le sue mani sono inadeguate. Grosse e sgraziate, inadatte per quel corpo sottile e flessuoso.  
È che la sua bocca è malfatta, la chiostra di denti affilata che schiocca tra le sue fauci incapace di lasciare baci su quella pelle bianca.  
È che il suo corpo è imperfetto, forza bruta e ferina non amalgamata nell’incrocio di membra di diversa natura, inabile a stringere con delicatezza e con dolcezza lasciare andare.  
È che Viral stesso è sbagliato, incapace di amare, costruito per scopi che non rasentano l’affetto, il bisogno e la condivisione. È che Viral non è fatto per stare accanto in silenzio ma per marciare su viali infangati di cadaveri e ossa, non è fatto per assecondare l’Uomo ma per decantare l’essenza della Bestia.  
Ma è davvero devastante come basti assai poco per distruggere questo paradigma, come un semplice tocco, dita che sfiorano appena carne indurita dalle battaglie, fauci digrignate di rabbia, zampe adombrate da fantasmi di sangue, e cancelli tutto, ogni singola cosa, lasciando solo il nulla e l’oblio.  
Perché quando Simon mormora il suo nome, chinandosi su di lui e attirandolo inesorabilmente al suo petto per il più struggente degli abbracci, quando le sue braccia avvolgono le sue spalle con una determinazione tale che Viral si dimentica dell’ansia di poterlo _spezzare,_ quando il suo respiro si fa errante e spezzato contro il collo e le sue cosce umide e sdrucciolevoli,  ogni cosa si frantuma in cristalli di luce sfavillante, e quegli istanti incastonati nell’eternità della bestia si saldano, imperituri, nel fulcro della sua anima.  
È che Viral è sbagliato, ma Simon non cesserà mai di trasformarlo in perfezione.  
 

**Per Rota.**

**(I viaggi mentali che mi faccio e gli sproloqui verbali che ho l'ardire di scrivere. MAH)**


End file.
